iAm Not Predicable
by mhristheword097
Summary: Yet another iOMG "what happens next fic", but a little different from most as told by the title.  I assume everyone has to write these!  Oneshot that might turn into a multific if wanted.


**Author's Note: Wow. It feels kind of odd to be writing again. I owe a bunch of people an explanation for why I've been ON HIATUS for so long. I gave up reading FanFiction for Lent, so my inspiration, which was reading all of everybody's stories, was gone. If I couldn't read 'em, I couldn't write 'em. But, now I'm back with yet, another iOMG fic! Sorry if this ends up being like all the rest of the stories out there! **

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider's ideas, which are not mine, but pure genius, are again not mine.**

~~Sam's POV~~

"Sorry" I said without any emotion in my tone. After all, if you were a person who just randomly grabbed your best guy friend and kissed him, you would feel awkward too.

"It's cool" he replied with a quick motion of his head. Personally, I think that was a kind of dumb way to reply, but I'm not in control of his words. A flurry of emotions ran through me, but the one that was most common inside was, unfortunately, fear.

Fear was something uncommon for me, but not impossible. When I was younger, like really younger, around the age of five or so, I used to be afraid of my mother. Since my father died when I was only three, my mother turned into the snotty, obnoxious, man-loving person that she is now. Every night when she came home with a half broken beer bottle in her hands, I had to be the one to take care of her, which in a way, kind of freaked me out. But, I'm getting off track. And Fredweird knows it.

The silence between us had lasted too long. And now I don't have any time to explain why or how I fell in love with this nerd standing right in front of me, since that would take the next five hours. Do you have that kind of time? Because trust me, I don't.

"Well, um," he started. Nice use of words there, Freddork. Lucky for me, I was finally starting to become myself again.

"Yup," I popped, slightly nodding. Wow. Stupid, stupid self, for being just as clueless as Freddie.

"I guess we'd better get all the questions out first."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I complained.

"Come on, you're the only one who actually knows what's going on here," he countered.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right! If anyone has any answers here it's you, Frednub!"

"How so?" he sarcastically asked, obvious in his eyes.

"Well, for one thing, you're smarter than I am, so-"

"So what?" he remarked.

"You know what? I'm leaving!" Furiously, I walked towards the door, about to step towards the rest of the school and a curious Carly, who was still peeking through the window.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"What? The cliché part where you stop me and we live happily ever after is coming up?" I continued marching forward.

"Just the part where Sam runs away again, because that's the most predictable thing she can do," he stated, turning halfway and looking at me with a mix of exasperation and sympathy.

That got me to stop in my tracks. "Predictable?" I slightly whispered, trying to control my rage.

"Yes, predictable!" he said, putting more emphasis on it. "You always run away from feelings, especially ones you're not familiar with. This always happens, and you know it! Just because _you_ don't know what to do, doesn't mean you have to run away. You're just procrastinating truth and answers because you're-"

"Don't say it," I threatened menacingly.

"You're scared," Freddie finished with a smug look pasted on his face. "You're scared, so you run away, which in return shows the other person just how predictable you are."

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted, turning my tracks and storming towards Freddie, the one who makes me so angry that I love him. "Because yeah, you definitely thought I was predicable when I was the one who kissed you in a surprise attack!"

Oh, Sam Puckett, what did you do now? All of a sudden, the room turned silent, my shoulders slumped, and heart felt heavy, as if it were made out of pure metal. He was right. Of course he was; he's always right. Even I saw it coming, and yet I did nothing to stop it. I glanced down and played with my hands, trying to distract myself from the upcoming conversation.

"I'm sure you have questions, too," Freddie quietly said.

I paused, thought for a quick moment, and replied, "Of course I do, but I want to be the one to give out answers first. You ask your questions." It was my turn to be in control, and let Freddie be the clueless one. I wasn't going to act like a dramatic teenage girl about this. I was going to act like Sam Puckett.

"Alright, let's start with the most obvious. Why did you kiss me?"

I don't know where it came from, but I quietly chuckled before saying, "I think you know the answer to that, Benson. You have the brilliant computer app."

"It-it's true? But, not with Brad, of course." Freddie stammered.

"That's right, as you can see," I explained in few words. Glancing down at my shoes, I heard footsteps shuffling towards me, and I could feel his deep breaths on my face. Gently, Freddie took one finger, and placed it on my chin, slightly lifting my head so I was looking directly at him.

"Please do me a favor, Sam," he whispered.

"Depends on what the favor is," I whisper-replied back.

"Just look at me throughout our conversation. Please. It'll really help," he almost begged.

"Sure," I nodded, but I knew doing so would be really hard. Freddie took away his hand from my chin, and subconsciously, I noticed he was stroking my face, but he himself looked away and cleared his throat.

"Likewise," I noticed. "I think I deserve to have one of my questions answered, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I guess so," Freddie shrugged.

"This is probably the question that if we were on a T.V show, both I and many viewers would be dying to know. Are you in love with me?" I asked, heart beating out of my chest in worry.

There was a deep silence, full of tension, and then "I-I don't know, Sam. I really don't."

What I don't know is that if that sentence was almost worse than rejecting me. To give myself hope, however, there's always the possibility he could love me, or in the worst case scenario, he would choose Carly, and I would become a third wheel…again.

"I'll have to get back to you on that question. Maybe one week from now we can talk and then I can tell you how I feel," Freddie offered.

That wasn't good enough for me, but it was the best he could do so I replied, "Okay, next Friday at nine o'clock. Meet me on the fire escape."

"Sounds good."

"So, I'll see you later, since I want to go get some ham, and we still have the rest of the night for the lock-in," I started walking back, feeling confused myself, and right as I was about to close the door-

"Wait!"

I entered the courtyard again, rolling my eyes at the familiarness. "I thought we agreed to have no more predictability, Freddie."

"One last thing though. To help me make up my mind, can I get a good-bye hug?" He seemed a little worried about this, but still sure, so he slightly lifted up his arms in an open hug position.

"A little desperate aren't we here, Benson?" I teased. "But, fine. I'll give you your precious cheesy hug."

I have to admit, it felt nice being wrapped up safe in his arms. My head was pressed against his chest, and he smelled faintly like vanilla and cinnamon. Not that I noticed or anything. Time was still, and the hug felt endless, but in a good way. Inside a dream would be the three words I would describe for this minute. I wondered if Freddie was enjoying this as much as I was, but the moment was over, and we broke away, starting at each other for a moment, Freddie slightly open-mouthed, but I cleared my throat, and he regained his composure.

"One week, Fredbird. Don't forget," I commanded, pointing my finger at him, and beginning to open the door.

"Don't worry. I won't."

**Author's Note: Quick Question (QQ): Should I make this a multi-chapter fic? Or just leave it a one-shot? By the way, happy Easter to all who celebrate it! And if you don't celebrate Easter, happy Sunday! I hope you enjoyed yet another rendition of iOMG ending, and I'm sorry if some of you felt offended that I mentioned the whole "running away being predicable" thing. I kinda like those fics myself, but I was thinking as Sam. Alright, eat some Swedish mustard! Bye!**


End file.
